


【万笛】蜂蜜蛋糕松饼

by AnuoEuphemia



Series: 万笛的私房菜谱 [17]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, One Night Stands
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 假如他们是竹马。假如他们喝多了上了床。
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić
Series: 万笛的私房菜谱 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737718
Kudos: 6





	【万笛】蜂蜜蛋糕松饼

**Author's Note:**

> 送给musu的相遇周年贺。  
> 正好是4月19认识的，于是就有了这个419脑洞。

我不敢呼唤你的名字，怕把灵魂从胸口中吐出来。

他们还在熟睡。  
莫德里奇在做梦。  
他梦见自己仿佛不知疲惫的在草地上奔跑，全然不顾剧烈运动后身体的抗议，他的大腿因为过度的拉伸而抽疼，那股不适甚至一路蔓延到了腰后，·让莫德里奇步子越来越慢、越发摇摇欲坠。  
最终莫德里奇还是承受不住，栽倒在草地上，惊慌那一瞬之后，预想中的疼痛并没有到来，他从睡梦中惊醒。  
神智回笼之后莫德里奇才意识到梦中的身体酸疼并不是大脑给予的幻像，他此刻大腿便又酸又软，像是赛前没有好好热身、赛后又没有放松肌肉，而更清晰的是那个难以启齿的地方传来的被撑开后的不适，他的腿间甚至还有干涸后的液体粘腻感，让他百般不适又让他不得不承认，在昨天喝醉之后，他的确是和人上床了。  
莫德里奇用指节按了按额头和太阳穴，希望尽快从宿醉中清醒过来，他的记忆还是一片空白，只能想起昨天见到的最后一个人是拉基蒂奇。想到这里，莫德里奇的心跳蓦然加快，房间里安静，他只听得见自己心脏跳动快如擂鼓。  
他身边还睡着一个人，原本就是背对着，又被被子遮掩，看不清脸，但莫德里奇看着他露在外面的金发就知道此刻躺在自己身边的人是自己一起长大、现在一起合租的拉基蒂奇，他背上浅红色的抓痕更昭示了昨夜的激情。  
“伊万，伊万，醒醒。”莫德里奇推着他的肩膀，尽管此刻他更想做的是去浴室洗干净自己，房间并不是他所以为的破旧小旅馆，空气中是尚未挥发殆尽的香氛味道，墙壁被布置成了代表甜蜜的粉色，在未开灯的室内更显得暧昧，莫德里奇身边的床头柜还放着一个被拆开的安全套盒子。  
拉基蒂奇伸手驱赶着试图搅扰自己好梦的人，像是在驱赶循着糖浆甜蜜而来的蝇虫，同时嘟嘟囔囔地表达着不满，“我今天没有课……”  
他这般无知无觉，终于让莫德里奇的耐心彻底耗完，他一把掀开拉基蒂奇正裹着的被子，看着他同样赤裸的身体眼皮跳了跳，然后“啪”地一巴掌拍在了背对着他的圆润臀肉上，麻痹感立刻漫上手掌，五个不明显的指印浮现在拉基蒂奇的半边屁股上。  
疼痛终于让男生醒过来，一手揉着屁股的同时坐起来，刚想表达不满，对上了莫德里奇凌厉的目光，彻底清醒过来。  
“……卢卡？”他终于意识到，为了臀上的疼痛如此清晰，因为自己没有穿衣服，连底裤也没有穿，没有衣物遮蔽让他少了安全感，下意识地便拢着被子遮住身体，反倒是一身欢爱痕迹的莫德里奇，大剌剌地让上半身袒露着。  
“伊万，你不觉得应该解释一下吗？”只看着一起长大的好友身上的痕迹，拉基蒂奇便红了脸，扭捏地好像他是被人上了的那个，可是眼下的状况不能让他自我欺骗昨晚他们喝醉之后什么都没有发生，他看见莫德里奇锁骨上的吻痕，毫无疑问是昨晚自己留下的“杰作。”  
拉基蒂奇沉默了好一会，才终于说出了那句经典的酒醒言语，“……我不记得了。”  
莫德里奇只觉得那股气就堵闷在胸口，怎么也出不来或是降下去，拉基蒂奇在他的目光下越发显得自己像是受害者。莫德里奇掀开被子起身，虽然从小到大看惯了他裸露的身体，但拉基蒂奇此刻却颇为惊慌，急忙移开了视线，“卢卡？”  
“闭嘴，我要先用浴室。”莫德里奇毫不犹豫地说道，丢给拉基蒂奇一个眼刀，抓起自己散落在地上的衣服走进浴室里。他走路有些打晃，但莫德里奇从不会在人前示弱，装作无事、逼迫自己步伐如常。  
一起离开的时候，莫德里奇才知道为什么房间是那样的布置、又摆着不少的玩具，因为人家明明白白写着这是一家情趣酒店。  
他的不自在没有摆在脸上，拉基蒂奇倒是浑身都写着和好友一夜情之后的尴尬，低着头红着脸仿佛在数地上有几只蚂蚁，怎么也不愿意看他，让莫德里奇都无奈地叹气，“伊万，这只是我们昨天喝多之后的意外，我们又不用对彼此负责。”  
拉基蒂奇终于愿意抬头看他，莫德里奇对他露出了今天的第一个笑容，“我们还是朋友。”说出这句话的时候，倒还算是顺畅，没觉得别扭或者害羞，只是说完，莫德里奇自己也忍不住在心里反问，真的还能继续做朋友吗？  
拉基蒂奇对于昨晚的事其实并不是全然没有记忆，但一切都在他们走出酒吧之后戛然而止。他记得昨晚是战火重燃的国家德比，又因为今天没有课，所以格外放纵，不满于只在家里看，便和莫德里奇一起去酒吧。  
虽然球场上生活中都默契十足，但在足球上他们支持的主队却不一样，拉基蒂奇记得昨天莫德里奇喝了不少，看见皇马进球领先的时候兴奋得不行，像只兔子一样又蹦又跳，手里的啤酒大半都洒在了地上，一把搂过自己的脖子说，“就算你喜欢那支垃圾球队我也还是爱你！”末了还大力揉乱了自己的头发。  
那时候莫德里奇已经醉了，平时他不会对拉基蒂奇说这种话，而拉基蒂奇，他猜想那时候自己比莫德里奇清醒不了多少，因为他清楚地记得，自己没有反驳莫德里奇巴萨不是什么垃圾球队，而是扯着嗓子在人声鼎沸的酒吧里回应莫德里奇，“我也爱你！”  
回到他们合租的公寓时，拉基蒂奇觉得没有比这更诡异的场景了，他们从记事起就建立了友谊，而过量的酒精和一场不知道怎么发生的一夜情本该让事情走向两个极端，要么他们友谊彻底破碎，要么彻底升华，而现在他们仿佛无事发生，就像是在图书馆熬了通宵一样，一起回到公寓补觉。  
软硬适度的床垫并没有让莫德里奇舒服多少，他把脸埋在枕头里，只想再狠狠砸几下，最好让自己晕过去，醒来发现这一切都没有发生，或者有什么危急的事情发生，比如世界毁灭，让和自己最好的朋友睡了这件事能够彻底翻篇。  
平素里健壮的大腿此时也觉得乏力，莫德里奇艰难地把自己翻了个面，在床上躺得像是一张过了火候的可丽饼，明知道已经糊了也不想动一动，任由思绪一直烧灼自己；他知道在拉基蒂奇心里这件事远不会就这样结束，对他自己来说也是，但他不想因为一个错误把拉基蒂奇推远，想到拉基蒂奇红着脸不敢看他的样子，莫德里奇闭上眼睛轻声说道，“小混蛋。”  
隔壁传来了拉基蒂奇的喷嚏声。

他们都在躲着对方。  
意识到这一点并不困难，他们住在一起，但年龄不同专业不同，各自有课表；平时总会想办法凑在一起，比如一起去踢球，一起吃早餐，周末一起做扫除，等等。要想住在一起但不说话也很容易，他们熟悉对方的时间表，轻易就能避开对方在家的时候。  
“你和你家弟弟吵架了？”当被朋友问起时，莫德里奇一时没有反应过来他口中的“弟弟”说的是谁，“你是说伊万？不，我们没有吵架。”如果是吵架那倒是会轻松许多，吵完之后也就消气了，不像现在不知道该怎么做。  
“自从国家德比之后你们就怪怪的，平时周三他不是都会来等你一起回去的吗。”男生满面笑意地说道，“怎么，终于意识到主队不同是触及底线的问题了，早就让你和我们一起去看球，你非要和他黏在一起，果然出事了吧。”  
一向会在这件事情上反驳他的莫德里奇这次却一反常态，若有所思了好一会之后说道，“一起看球也许真是一个坏主意。”  
这些天他零星地记起了一些内容，他们走出酒吧之后，喝多了的人身体笨重，互相搀扶着走得蹒跚，不知是谁提议就在外面住一晚，莫德里奇记得自己没有异议，却不知道怎么就走进了一家情趣酒店。  
他不记得这些细节，却记得那晚拉基蒂奇醉眼朦胧却又坚定地凑过来吻了自己，莫德里奇知道拉基蒂奇并不是把他错认成了谁，因为对方亲吻之后还撒娇似的蹭了蹭他的脸，笑容乖巧唤他，“Lukita，你是卢卡。”  
他还记得后面他们彼此的动作是如何变得放肆，不再满足于唇与唇的相贴，用舌头的纠缠牵连出水声，他们顺势一起倒在床上，拉基蒂奇说你身上好香，现在想来，大概是房间里的香氛被拉基蒂奇误以为是自己的味道，但在那时候，莫德里奇只是嫌他啰嗦，又用唇堵住他的嘴。  
在拉基蒂奇又一次在进球后避开了莫德里奇伸过来的手时，后者知道他们必须要谈谈，无论是什么结果他都愿意去承受，总好过现在同住屋檐下但把对方视若空气。你有什么好躲的，莫德里奇颇为不服气地想着，被睡了的人明明是我好不好。  
拉基蒂奇的心思十分简单，他知道发生了这种事莫德里奇心情不好，而无论他是否想起来了经过，终究罪魁祸首就是自己，尽管喝醉的人并不只有他一个，但拉基蒂奇从来都是体贴的，既然我让你不高兴，那我就尽量不出现在你面前。  
回到公寓的时候，开门便看见莫德里奇，让他那瞬间只想关门离开，但莫德里奇的眼神在那之前扫过来，离醉酒一夜情并没有过去几天，拉基蒂奇却觉得他们这样看着对方都是很久之前，“我要做蜂蜜蛋糕松饼，吃不吃？”  
嘴上是在询问，但凭着对莫德里奇的多年了解，拉基蒂奇轻易读出了他表达的真实含义，那双焦糖色的眸子清楚明白地告诉他，你敢说一句不吃试一试。  
铸铁锅刷上一层油防止粘连，鸡蛋分离出蛋黄和蛋清，蛋清放入冰箱里便于之后打发。蛋黄加入糖，倒入蜂蜜，这股甜香显然让莫德里奇心情不错，拉基蒂奇知道他今天是想和自己谈一谈，住得久了总有一些生活上的默契，比如一口铸铁锅做成的蜂蜜蛋糕松饼分量不少，一个人吃觉得多，两个人吃就刚好。  
倒入牛奶之后便开始混合，直到砂糖融化，将面粉和泡打粉过筛加入，搅拌得光滑细致。一起吃蜂蜜蛋糕松饼也是他们能够用来好好聊天的时间之一，尽管拉基蒂奇很怀疑今天他们到底有没有胃口。  
公寓里有电动打蛋器，莫德里奇仿佛忘记了这件事，将装了蛋清的碗和搅拌勺递给拉基蒂奇，又将事先称好的砂糖放在旁边，显然是让拉基蒂奇手动搅拌。被使唤的那一个不敢怒也不敢言，尽职尽责开始锻炼自己的手臂肌肉。  
打发好的蛋白霜先加三分之一入面糊搅匀，再将面糊倒回蛋白霜里，小心地翻拌至完全融合，让里面的气泡能够留存。  
面糊倒进铸铁锅里，放入烤箱八至九分钟之后取出，用刀在表面划上一个十字，再烤制十至十二分钟便完成。最后撒上一层糖粉，最顶上放一片黄油，枫糖浆用小小的瓷杯装好放在一旁。  
蜂蜜蛋糕松饼质地松软绵密，切开和淋上糖浆时有嘶嘶的气声，尝起来有空气感，蛋糕边则香脆可口，拿出之后必须立刻吃掉，时间长久便会塌掉。  
“那天的事情，你还记得多少？”莫德里奇将黄油在糖粉上抹开，切下一块放进嘴里，即便有心理准备，提到这件事还是让拉基蒂奇食不知味，“我记得我们一起去看球，然后喝了很多酒。”他略去莫德里奇喝醉之后说爱他这件事，“然后一起离开酒吧。”  
“嗯。”莫德里奇短促地点点头，示意他继续说下去，“我们都醉了，就说在附近随便找一个地方睡一晚再回家。”拉基蒂奇又红了耳朵，“但我不知道我们怎么进了一家情趣酒店。”或许是那声爱你过于深刻，尽管那时没意识到，却在选择时遵从了本心。  
“这之后，我就不记得了……”莫德里奇的眼神看过来，拉基蒂奇低下头，用淋枫糖浆的动作避开，“早上醒来的时候，我还以为是昨晚上做了一个春梦。”莫德里奇原本想问他，你做梦会梦到和我上床？但看着拉基蒂奇那一脸的局促不安，又不忍心逼他。  
“我想起来的比你详细一点。”莫德里奇避重就轻地说道，也不说自己想起了些什么，“只是伊万，”他第一次觉得枫糖浆甜得过分，腻在喉咙里让他觉得难受，“无论我们想起来多少，事情已经发生了。”

他们假装一切都很好。  
那天吃蜂蜜蛋糕松饼时，莫德里奇明确表示了既然不能时间倒流，那现在再纠结也没有意义，他就像是曾经要去英国读书，面对舍不得他走的拉基蒂奇那样，告诉他无论是距离还是别的什么，都不能破坏我们的关系。  
莫德里奇对着他伸出手，拉基蒂奇和曾经的无数次一样，与他掌心相击，原本该昭示这件事已经过去，那瞬间拉基蒂奇脑中却闪过一个片段，是那晚他们被醉意和本能支配了身体时，自己拥着莫德里奇，与他十指相扣。  
这就像是将原本密不透风的铁门打开了一个缺口，让门外越来越多的光亮漏进来。  
表面上，他们又恢复了之前的亲密，双方的朋友都止不住地打趣，“和你的男朋友和好了？”拉基蒂奇有关莫德里奇不是自己男友的反驳就像是耳边的风，朋友根本听不进去，反而勾着肩搭着背感慨，“同住屋檐下，哪有隔夜仇。”  
大概是因为他们从小一起长大，即便后来一个在德国一个在英国也无碍于重逢之后关系更好，以为他们是在谈恋爱的人不在少数，拉基蒂奇时常也不明白怎么他们就给了别人这种错觉，曾经他还可以理直气壮说自己和卢卡只是好朋友，但那夜醉酒之后这句话他自己想着都觉得心虚。  
拉基蒂奇想起了自己在那一晚是如何反复唤着莫德里奇的名字，他不知道的是，自己究竟是知道身下的人就是莫德里奇，还是无谓是谁，都当作了莫德里奇，无论哪个是答案，唯一能确定的是他满心里都只有莫德里奇。  
他想起自己珍而重之地在莫德里奇的皮肤留下印记，前戏拖沓到莫德里奇嫌他动作太慢，搂着他贴近了在耳边说快点肏我，还有莫德里奇声音低哑地回应他的动作，并不甜腻婉转，却和喘息声勾连在一起显得缠绵。  
他和莫德里奇都在努力翻过这一页，可互道晚安的平常之后是拉基蒂奇知道自己再也回不去的那颗心，他会想要和莫德里奇拥抱，想要用唇轻轻扫过他的耳廓，想要在他的额头上落下亲吻，他们的身高差让这件事极其容易。  
如同每一个暗恋者，他甚至担心自己的目光过于炙热、心跳声音太重会让莫德里奇察觉到这一切。  
当莫德里奇把蜂蜜蛋糕松饼的巧克力版本摆在拉基蒂奇面前时，后者知道他们又要谈谈了。巧克力味道的蛋糕松饼放上一块巧克力，随着刚出烤箱的温度已经开始化开，淋上巧克力酱最后用两片薄荷叶装饰。  
巧克力还是他们之前一起做的，纽扣形的巧克力切碎，奶油、蜂蜜一起煮开，趁热倒进巧克力里融化，降温后加入黄油继续融化混合，最后定型冷藏。  
莫德里奇从来没有明说，但拉基蒂奇也知道他们现在很奇怪，两个人都想要走近对方，却又不敢捅开那层窗户纸，外人看着没什么，他们自己怎么都觉得别扭。  
“我不喜欢现在这样。”莫德里奇直截了当地说道，调制后的巧克力口感更加顺滑，味道也更丰富，难得一次，他的注意力并不在巧克力上。  
“我也是。”拉基蒂奇这次没有逃避莫德里奇的目光，看着对方说道，“卢卡，你真的还愿意和我做朋友吗？”  
莫德里奇的回应则是一片沉默，蛋糕松饼被切开的嘶嘶声此刻听着格外的明晰，莫德里奇曾经从未意识到他们还有除了好友之外的另一个可能性，但事实证明只要他们愿意，另一个选择就摆在那里。  
“愿意。”最终他还是这样说道，让蛋糕松饼裹上一层巧克力酱，平静地看着拉基蒂奇，“但是做不了朋友了，我们努力了，但是你我都知道结果。”  
拉基蒂奇低低地嗯了一声，默数三声，给自己凝聚足够的勇气，“那不如，我们谈恋爱试一试？”  
这一次他没有躲避，没有移开视线，和莫德里奇对视着，他不知道是否会得到自己满意的答案，但无论什么结果他都愿意去面对。  
“那把这锅蛋糕吃完，我们就在一起。”莫德里奇说道，眼里的笑意像是夜空中闪耀的星子，拉基蒂奇看着他，知道自己终于找到了前路和方向。  
他塞了一大口蛋糕松饼在嘴里，心里的急切和欢喜让他简单咀嚼之后就往下咽，蛋糕松饼却丝毫不给面子地梗在喉咙里，噎得拉基蒂奇直锤胸口。看出了他小心思的莫德里奇起身给他倒了杯水，看着拉基蒂奇灌了一大口，“你也不用这么着急。”他说道，拉基蒂奇的喉头艰难地滚动了一下，终于把蛋糕松饼完全咽了下去。“我又不会跑。”  
他凑过去，在拉基蒂奇的唇上飞快地吻了一下，年轻些的男生傻在那里，似乎这个吻在他脑子里噼里啪啦燃起了一堆火花，彻底让大脑短路。  
莫德里奇舔舔自己的唇，感叹道，“哎，加了奶油和蜂蜜的巧克力就是要甜一些。”

他们在一起了。

——End——

**Author's Note:**

> 蜂蜜蛋糕松饼来自孤独的美食家S8E4，巧克力版本是一位美食博主的创意，两个都很喜欢，于是都写了。


End file.
